


Flag of Heaven

by Caslock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Mini, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caslock/pseuds/Caslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-SPOILERS FOR SEASON 9 FINALE-</p><p>Super short one shot, Castiel's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flag of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> -SPOILERS FOR SEASON 9 FINALE-

_“And now he’s dead too.”_

\-----------------------------------

When I first laid my hand on you in Hell I didn’t know what would happen. How long would we be chased? Would your body come back unscathed? How long would it be until my hand print disappeared from your shoulder? Would it ever disappear? 

I set you in your pine box away from prying angel eyes and hid away myself. You were safe, for now. I tried to speak with you, to no avail. You grew impatient with me, understandably. You thought I was a monster, and perhaps I am. 

I don’t know what you felt when you first saw me. I hope it wasn’t fear or intimidation, although I highly doubt Dean Winchester has been intimidated by anyone or anything. Afraid of, probably, but never intimidated.

I fell for you. I died for you. I manipulated you and lied to you. I did terrible things all in the name of Heaven. I regret most of these things. I don’t regret saving you. 

I don’t regret losing my grace in order to see yours. I don’t regret becoming human because now I understand you better. I know why you eat food and watch television and feel as strongly about things like you are wont to do. I understand the fire that burns in your eyes. I understand the hate that flows through your veins, the lies that fall from your tongue. 

I don’t want to give you up, Dean, not now. Not after I tried so hard to save you. Not before telling you everything. You still don’t trust me, and I know you will never put your faith in me. I have done many horrible things in my existence but saving you outweighed them all. If only I could believe that you were truly grateful for my action.

My brothers are dead. My sisters are dead. My father and creator are dead. My will is dead.

And now you’re dead too.


End file.
